


Underneath Your Skin and Into Your Bones

by EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Card 1 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Cody is Not the Assailant, Established Relationship, If that's Wrong Tell Me, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Nudity, Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Slavery, So Im calling this a T+ fic, it's not explicit, obi-wan whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12/pseuds/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: Sometimes, pleasant memories are all that keeps the monsters as bay.Bad Things Happen Bingo Prompt: Non-Consensual Touching for Anonymous
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Card 1 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123604
Comments: 15
Kudos: 142





	Underneath Your Skin and Into Your Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth prompt for BTHB! I'm really loving writing these! :D  
> Requests remain open (even if you've already requested one, please feel free to do another!)  
> I'm working my way through the ones I have :) 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy! Please R and R, let me know what you think! 
> 
> Find me and my Bingo card on tumblr :)

_Cody ran fingers over his thigh, the touch so light that it might have been a whisper. He was warm, soft, gentle, completely enraptured in his first full exploration of Obi-Wan’s body in a quiet moment between battles._

A thumb pressed hard onto a nerve in his upper thigh, the pain of it radiating down his leg. It spiked with every heartbeat, the pressure unrelenting as another hand pressed hard into his bare stomach, a sharp fingernail stabbing into the soft skin near his hips.

“Barely human, aren’t you? Can you even feel this?” The man pressed his thumb impossibly harder into Obi-Wan’s thigh, and Obi-Wan could feel the vein shift under his fingers, a wave of nausea forcing its way into his stomach and against the gag in his mouth, “I’ve never understood you Jedi.”

_“I still don’t understand the Jedi,” Cody said, hands now on Obi-Wan’s chest, his thumb rubbing at a small circle there. “That they would kick you out for love.”_

_“It’s not for love,” Obi-Wan said, “It’s attachment that presents certain issues.” He laid still, savoring the feel of Cody’s fingers. This was new, so new to them both. He had had other partners, but was fairly certain Cody hadn’t. And this would be the first time that he felt as though he could do this with all of the emotions he carried, with all of the love that he felt, and not be breaking the code. That he had finally reached that point in his life where he had accepted what it meant to love without attachment, without possession or fear or anger._

_“You’ll have to teach me the difference someday,” Cody said, and the look on his face of absolute sincerity, of such genuine care to learn that warmth flooded through Obi-Wan like water._

“Aren’t you one of the famous ones, Jedi?” The man’s voice scratched against his mind again as his hands continued their progress, seemingly mapping every inch of skin he could get between his fingers. Another pressure point, this time near his elbow, that made his arm curl against the restraints that held him to the table. “Didn’t think you’d trade yourself for a little girl.” A laugh then. It didn’t match his voice. “Better you than her?”

It was rhetorical, of course, the filthy rag he had stuffed in Obi-Wan’s mouth keeping him from speaking. He hoped Ahsoka was far away from here by now, that trading himself for her to this maniac hadn’t been for naught. He tried to imagine her going through this, and the thought would not even materialize fully until his mind beat it back again. No. He had prevented that.

“You’ll get a good price, I think,” The man wan said again, with the flick of a small blade in his hands, removed the last of Obi-Wan’s clothes. “You’re very pretty, you know. And its hard to find hair that color.”

_Cody’s hand stopped just above his navel, the tips of his fingers spinning circles in the soft red hairs there._

_“What?” Obi-Wan asked, hiding a laugh at the tickling sensation._

_“I wasn’t sure if all your hair was red,” Cody explained, and the already dark brown skin of cheeks darkened further with his blush._

_Obi-Wan smiled at him, not wanting to make him feel self-conscious. Cody’s hands moved again, to the top of Obi-Wan’s boxer briefs, hooking there. He looked up at Obi-Wan’s eyes, nervous until he met Obi-Wan’s smile. He tugged them down and off, Obi-Wan helping remove them by kicking his legs. His hand curved over Obi-Wan’s hip, fingers settling lightly on his skin, warm and unsure._

“I thought you’d have more scars,” The man said, as he moved his hand down Obi-Wan’s leg to grip hard at his knee. He looked up, meeting Obi-Wan’s eyes. It was shocking, most of all, how normal he looked. Obi-Wan was hardly the first person he’d had like this, the first person he’d sold, the first person he’d run his hands over like this, sizing him up for which market he might be best suited for. And yet, he could be anyone. Any person on the street.

“Maybe you aren’t much of a fighter?” He said it as a question in the same moment he took hold of Obi-Wan’s calves, “You’re strong through. You’d do alright as a labor skug.” He stepped away for a moment, a blissful moment that let Obi-Wan release the breath he had been holding. His body shook with the relief of it, and he gave himself a moment to close his eyes.

_“You’re shaking,” Cody said softly, “I thought I was the one who was nervous.”_

_He laughed softly, his hand stilling on Obi-Wan skin. Cody’s weight pressed Obi-Wan back onto his cot, a consistent press but not overbearing. Obi-Wan lifted a hand to stroke gently at Cody’s face, pressing his hips into Cody’s uncertain touch._

_“I’m not nervous,” Obi-Wan said, reassuring him as Cody turned his face into Obi-Wan’s gentle fingers, “It’s anticipation.”_

_Cody laughed, the feeling down strange things to how they were pressed together. Strange things. Wonderful things._

“When you wake up, you’ll have a new Master, Jedi,” The man laughed at his own joke, and Obi-Wan realized that what he was holding was some type of syringe that he filled slowly with a clear liquid. “How exciting.”

He stepped back to Obi-Wan and took his chin in his hand, looking at him contemplatively. “I think I should shave your beard off. You’ve got a good ten years on most pleasure slaves. Don’t want to emphasize that too much.”

He pushed Obi-Wan’s head to the side, exposing his jugular. Obi-Wan jerked fruitlessly against his restraints as the needle moved closer.

“It’s better not to resist,” The man said, “This will be easier if you’re relaxed.”

_“Just relax, Cody.”_

_“I don’t want to hurt you.”_

_“You won’t hurt me. I know you won’t.”_

The needle pierced his neck, and he could feel the cold liquid radiate out from the tip of the syringe into his bloodstream. He resisted the instant pressure to close his eyes and sleep, the urge more than overwhelming. The man’s commlink chirped, and he stepped back from him again. Obi-Wan tried to focus on him, keep his eyes open. Anything to stay awake. Anything not to slip into what oblivion promised.

“Looks like our ride is here,” The man said cheerfully, packing up the medical equipment. Obi-Wan blinked, the world in front of his eyes starting to fade into fuzzy black patches. “Resisting is pointless, you know?” He said, taking in Obi-Wan’s barely open eyes. But his voice was fading, he was either whispering or becoming farther and farther away. Obi-Wan blinked again, his eyes barely reopening. He wanted to sleep. He was so tired. So very tired.

_“You can’t sleep?” Obi-Wan asked, twisting his hand in the hair at the base of Cody’s neck, holding him to Obi-Wan’s chest where he lay now. He felt an afterglow of contentment that he hadn’t in such a long time that he had hardly remembered this part. Cody’s lay half on top of him, head resting on Obi-Wan’s chest, but though Obi-Wan could feel the tired ache radiating off of him, he still didn’t sleep._

_“Overwhelmed,” Cody said, his voice soft with the beginnings of sleep. Obi-Wan smiled and pressed his cheek to the pillow, sliding his hand down to Cody’s back to leave even, soft strokes along his spine. In a few minutes of quiet contentment, he was asleep, and Obi-Wan closed his own._

And then everything was happening at once, too fast for him to realize. The images he had let into his thoughts to let him escape this horror, to think of much nicer touches, had started to bleed into his reality. There was Cody now, as though he had burst through the door of this holding cell. Only now, instead of the soft love that should have been on his face, it was contorted with rage. And the man, the one with the needle, the one who had left bruises on him, was on the floor in a heap of skin and robe and bones. He blinked again, this time his eyes resisting every effort to open again.

“Obi-Wan?” Was that Anakin’s voice now, desperate and angry. Why was he angry? Was Anakin angry with him? But for what? He felt strong hands on him, familiar hands, Cody’s hands, removing his restraints, wrapping him in a robe of some sort. He wanted to protest. He had come here to keep Ahsoka safe, had traded places with her. They couldn’t be caught to. Couldn’t be sold like he was going to be.

But the desire to sleep overwhelmed him, and as he felt him self start to slide to the floor as the final bit of his restraints disappeared, he couldn’t move to support himself. A pair of strong arms caught him in a cradle, and he let his head go limp on their chest, sleep finally washing over him.


End file.
